


Vacillate

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS CSI NY SEASON 4 PERSONAL FOUL**<br/>When the tension of the case gets to be too much, Mac's lover decides its time to talk with him and help relieve a little of the tension. Mac/Flack. Work men's room smut. I don't own 'em. I don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacillate

Mac went to the men’s room and ran the cold water, splashing some on his face. He was tired. Everyone was expecting him to find the taxi cab killer and he didn’t have the answers. And he didn’t know how to tell them that he didn’t have the answers. Mac knew he was starting to snap at his team. Stella had been giving him that look that said he was about one snap away from one of her “special” lectures when she basically told him what a jerk he was being and that he needed to snap out of it before she really hurt him.

He leaned against the sink and sighed, letting his head fall forward, closing his eyes. Mac didn’t want to be weak in front of his team. He had to be strong for them, keep them all focused on the common goal of finding the killer before another innocent victim died. 

“Hey,” a soft accented voice said behind him. “I wondered where you were running off to so fast.”

“I’m tired, Donnie,” Mac said softly. 

Flack locked the door and walked over to stand behind Mac. “You haven’t been sleeping and I know you’re barely eating,” he said. “Mac, you don’t gotta do this alone. Me, Mess, Stel, Hawkes, Adam, Sid, Lindsay; hell, the intern you scared into hysterics are all here right behind you.”

“It’s crowded in here then,” Mac said.

“If you can joke I know you’re gonna be okay,” Flack said. He wrapped his long arms around his older lover and pulled Mac up and back against his firm chest. “I love you, Mac. It’s killing me to see you using yourself this way. What am I gonna do if you die from a stress related heart attack? You ever think of that? It could happen, y’know. Losing you would kill me, Mac. It’d kill me.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m never leaving you,” Mac said. He put his hands over Don’s and met his lover’s blue eyes in the mirror. “I’m the boss here, Don. I have to be strong, be in control and lead by example. We have to find this nut job before he kills again.”

“Will you listen if I tell you it won’t hurt to eat something while you’re reading those reports?” Don asked. “I’ll go get you anything you want, Mac. You just name it and it’s yours.”

“Does that include you?” Mac asked. 

“You wanna bend the rules we set down?”

“I just need to reconnect, Don. I need to be able to touch you.”

Don loosened his grip just enough for Mac to turn around and then leaned in to kiss his older lover. Mac ran his hands up under Don’s gray suit jacket and pulled him in closer. Both men moaned as their groins came into contact, Don already hard and Mac hardening from the feel of his lover against him.

Mac pushed Don back towards the wall, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands down to Flack’s waist and then started to undo the black belt and lowered the zipper. Mac reached inside and pulled out Don’s erection. He nipped Don’s lower lip and dropped to his knees, wrapping his lips around the head of Don’s cock and moving to take as much into his mouth as possible.

The thud of Flack’s head hitting the wall echoed in the tiled room but Mac was focused on the scent and feel of his lover in his mouth and nose. His hands held onto Don’s hips as he worked, licking and sucking to push the other man higher. They didn’t have much time before someone would come looking for them and Mac wanted to feel and taste Don explode. He needed for Don to climax.

“Mac,” Don whispered biting back a moan. He ran his hands through Mac’s hair and looked down, meeting his lover’s eyes. That, and a particularly hard suck were all it took to send Flack over the edge. His eyes closed as he came, Mac swallowing hard, not wanting to leave any evidence behind.

“I love you, Donnie,” Mac whispered as he helped his younger lover get cleaned up and put back in order.

“Nuh uh, Mac, you ain’t getting off that easy,” Flack said. He managed to make his arm work and grabbed his lover

“What makes you think this will be easy?” Mac asked. He moaned again as Flack’s tongue pushed his lips open and took possession of his mouth.

While Mac was distracted Don reached between them and managed to get a hand into Mac’s black slacks. He wrapped his long fingers around his lover’s cock and started stroking and he mimicked the action with his tongue. Mac melted against him, hips moving and Don tightened his grip around Mac’s waist knowing that his older lover was tired and might fall after his climax. He didn’t want Mac to get hurt – not to mention he really didn’t want to fill out that accident report.

Mac pushed up against Don roughly and came with a deep moan, sagging down into Don’s arm. Don pulled back, lightening the kiss until he could pull back completely. “You need to sleep,” he whispered. “At least an hour, Mac. You’re dead on your feet.”

“Some coffee will cure that,” Mac said. “I’m glad I have a change of clothes in my locker.”

“Sorry, only thing I could think of,” Don grinned. He propped his lover against the wall and went to wash his hands. “Y’know, Mac, we are gonna get this guy and he’ll be going away for a long time. You just gotta have faith.”

“I do, Donnie, I do,” Mac said. He made a face as he zipped up his slacks. “I’m going to shower and change. Tell Stella I want to meet with everyone as soon as they get here.”

“Then do you want some company in the shower?”

“It’s too dangerous,” Mac said. He pulled Don in for one last kiss. “Thanks for coming after me, Donnie. I needed you and I don’t always know how to ask you for help.”

“Then it’s a good thing I can read you, Mac,” Don said. “You go get cleaned up. I’ll head off Stella and the others. But I’m serious ‘bout feeding you. Think about what you want and I’ll find a way to get it here.”

“My miracle worker,” Mac grinned. “What did I do to deserve your love?”

“You’re just lucky,” Don said. “Or maybe I am.”

“We both are,” Mac said. “We both are.”


End file.
